Radio controlled (RC) model cars, boats and planes are well known. The radio controlled models are typically operational scale models of an actual apparatus that emulate its looks and simulates a number of its movements such as directional and forward and backward movements. A typical radio control system includes a radio controller and the radio controlled operational scale model. The radio controller typically has control inputs for controlling the operation of the radio controlled model. The operation of toy slot cars and model trains is also well known. In these wired scale model control systems are a wired controller, usually coupled by wire to the tracks, and a wired or track controlled operational scale model. In this case, the slot car or model train are movably coupled to parts of the track in order to be controlled by the wired controller. In all of these prior art systems the controller, connected by wire or radio waves, usually only has buttons, knobs or switches with minimal electronic components to control the movement of the controlled operational scale model. The controls provided by a typical prior art controller usually include a variable speed control and a variable direction control. The prior art controls have a one to one correlation between the control input by a user and the control stimulus provided to the operational scale model. In prior art systems, it is preferable to maintain a constant proportion between user control input and reaction of the operational scale model in order for a user to more easily learn to maintain control thereof.
In some instances, the controlled operational scale model, such as a model train engine, provides simulated sights or sounds such as headlights, smoke or horn sounds. In these cases, the train headlight, smoke and horn sounds generated by the model train engine, bring a sense of realism to the operation of the train. Prior art controllers themselves have typically played no role, but for providing switching, in bringing a sense of realism to the environment of operating a controlled operational scale model.
It is desirable to improve upon the prior art in order to create a more pleasurable operating experience.